The 6th Day
by Yet Another Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: What if things were handled differently when Axel returns a second time to retrieve Roxas? A rewriting of Twilight Town: The Sixth Day, to include the scenes Disney would never agree to. AkuRoku. One-shot. Lemon. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Summary:** What if things were handled differently when Axel returns a second time to retrieve Roxas? A rewriting of Twilight Town: The Sixth Day, to include the scenes Disney would never agree to. AkuRoku. One-shot. Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and all its themes belong to Square Enix and Disney.

**Note: **If you find yourself confused, or it's been awhile since you've played Kingdom Hearts II you may want to refresh your memory and watch The Sixth Day on YouTube.

Enjoy

* * *

**The 6th Day**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

That was all he could hear, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt dizzy, like he might throw-up. Like this was all a nightmare, something so horrifying that it _couldn't_ be real. And yet, he couldn't escape.

The scene kept replaying in his mind.

* * *

"_Man, I could not sleep last night,"_

_They didn't even turn, and even though he saw their mouths moving, he could hear no sound._

"_Guys?"_

* * *

Roxas finds himself alone outside 'the usual spot' staring blankly at the road stretched out in front of him.

Was this a dream? How could his hand go through Hayner's shoulder like he was made of air?

'_I should find them,' _Roxas thought. '_And see if I can fix this.'_

He had too; he had to make this right.

He takes a step forward, preparing to chase down the trio, when an all too familiar white creature dances up from the ground. Gasping the blond backtracks and when the sound of air rippling sounds behind him, he freezes up.

Spinning around he is greeted by the same, fiery, red head from two days ago stepping out of a dark portal.

His _best friend._

"Look at what it's come to," He says running his hand through his blood red spikes of hair, making the situation feel awkward. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you," he continues, "If you refuse to come back with me."

_Destroy?_

Roxas feels his throat tighten at the threat, somehow he knows this man won't take no for an answer.

'_Think Roxas, think,'_

"We're… best friends… right?"

"Sure," Axel replies, sending a wave of relief through the younger boy. "But I'm not getting turned into a dusk for…" his voice trails off, his green eyes sparking with excitement. "Wait a sec," Axel nearly shouts, "You remember now?"

'_Just go with it'_ Roxas's instincts were telling him.

"Y-yeah…"

"Great," The red head was suddenly shouting, the threat from before almost seeming like a joke. "But uh, gotta make sure and all so… uh, umm."

Blue eyes dart around the area searching for any way out when he gets caught in his lie. He feels panic tightening in his chest, his eyes darting to the ground where he spots a small tree branch near his foot.

"What's our boss's name," The red head calls out suddenly forcing Roxas to look up.

_Boss? They had… a boss?_

Roxas searches the other mans face for an answer, trying to inhumanly read his mind through his emerald eyes.

_Nothing_

He looks away from the awaiting eyes in panic, his eyes darting to the small branch once more as if to make sure it was still there.

A heavy sigh and leather shoulders slump. "Can't believe this," Axel whispers, more to himself then anyone else, his emerald eyes reconnect with blue. The sadness in them was so overwhelming that Roxas looks away, he watches Axel's black boots make their way closer.

"Roxas?"

Two hands are placed on the blond boys shoulders, as the much taller man leans forward to his eye level. Roxas feels his face heat up in embarrassment at how close he suddenly was.

Why was he so embarrassed anyway? Why did this guy make his chest feel so _achy_?

Green eyes stare into blue, burning like fire and Roxas can't shake the feeling that somehow they're _familiar._ Swallowing thickly the blonde breaks eye contact and tries to push the other away.

There was a gentle, nervous laugh from the red head and he speaks aloud to himself.

"You don't remember? How is it that you don't remember?" Axel shakes Roxas slightly as if he were trying to force his memory to jog.

"St-stop let me go," Roxas pleads. He tries to push Axel away when a gloved hand suddenly grips his chin and forces him into eye contact. His heart pounds against his ribs violently and Axel's hot breath suddenly fans against his neck making his entire body _throb._

"Would you let me," Axel whispers, his voice suddenly low and husky. "Remind you?"

"Wha- Axe-" The protest is cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Roxas's entire body freezes in shock.

_He was being_ _kissed, by another man?_

After a few short moments Roxas comes back to his senses and shoves the older man away.

"What do you think you're doing," Roxas demands, wiping his lips on the back of his hand in disgust. He calls forth his keyblade in anger, holding it between the two of them for his own safety.

His eyes widened in horror when his hand wraps around end of his key, just above the bottom. Before he can think his body is being yanked forward, Axel's hands wrapping around him, touching the small of his back. Their mouths connecting the moment he gets Roxas close enough.

Roxas moans in protest, his eyes screwing shut. He lifts his hands to Axel's shoulders, attempting to push him away, his keyblade clattering loudly as it fell useless to the ground.

His heart is pounding fiercely in his chest, as Axel's lips move gently against his. Finally when he manages to push away Roxas stumbles backwards, away from the man. His back collides with the yellow brick wall behind him. Before he had anytime to register what is happening Axel is against him once more. his lips hovering over his.

Axel forces Roxas's face upward aggressively and kissed him once more, this time, however, Roxas knows there is no getting away. Axel manages to wedge one of his legs between Roxas's, and determined to get the boy to react he slowly raises his leg upward.

Feeling the other nipping and licking at his sealed lips, the world seems to spin out of control beneath him. Fears well up in his chest; surely, somehow, someone will see him here, kissing a man he didn't even know. Roxas gasps out in shock when Axel's knee suddenly pressing against his growing arousal, making unexpected pleasure flooded his body.

Taking the opportunity Axel's tongue darts into Roxas's mouth mapping out the craven and when he feels Axel's tongue press against his own, he uncertainty presses back.

Moving uneasily Roxas continues to kiss back, for a few moments he feels as if he is in control until Axel's hips rock forward roughly, the friction climbing up his spine and nearly driving them both insane.

He pulls away, biting against his lip to keep from moaning out.

A hot anger burns in the pit of Axel's stomach, he wanted Roxas to remember, but he just keeps resisting. He begins biting his way against the others neck, all the way up to his jaw line, he manages to earn small little grunts from the other, until finally he decides to pull out his secret weapon. With a smirk, Axel bites down between Roxas's neck and shoulder.

A sweet spot memorized long ago.

His body goes arching forward and Roxas groans in something of both protest and pleasure as their hips collide. He starts hating hating how helpless he's starting to feel as Axel continues focusing on the spot.

And at this point, maybe Roxas didn't know _who_ Axel is, but he _wants _every part of him.

Axel pulls away from the now panting other, their eyes connecting once more. There is a slight smile on his face and his mouth opens, as if to say something, but no words came. Instead he stands still, almost frozen, in front of him.

Leaning forward in confusion, Roxas searches the others face. Green eyes staying fixed in a straight stare.

He wasn't moving.

He was... frozen..?

Roxas takes the chance to duck beneath Axel's arms and backs away slowly, expecting, any minute now for him to come back to life.

A loud booming voice suddenly rings in his eardrums, like thunder rumbling through the sky.

"Roxas to the mansion," it demanded. "The time has come!"

Looking back at the red head now staring blankly at the wall in front of him, Roxas takes off running as fast as his legs can carry him toward the mansion he's been to so many times before. His heart pounds loudly in his ears, his body aching from the sudden lack of attention.

* * *

Okay so I went through and changed the tense from past to present to make it a little more dramatic. I added a couple of little things here and there, but it is mostly the same story. (Edited June 15, 2011)

Constructive criticism is welcome. Comments make me feel good about myself. =D


	2. Chapter 2

"_You can't turn on the Organization!"_

* * *

"_No you won't disappear you'll-"_

* * *

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?"_

* * *

"_Tis the fate of a Nobody."_

* * *

Heavy angered breaths fill the empty room where Roxas stands alone; gripping his keyblade so tightly his fingers ache in protest.

_Is this all it had been, a lie?_

He grinds his teeth together, staring at the sparking, cracked screens of the computer he had just destroyed.

"_This town is his creation right?"_

He remembered Axel saying that... Is that what he was talking about? When he first showed up?

Things were happening too quickly. Naminé saying something about _not _disappearing, stumbling across memories of fighting a blindfold teen, and the fact that Axel was somehow a _definite_ part of his past.

Sighing, Roxas straightened and turned away from the computer, realizing a doorway that hadn't been opened before, now waited before him. Keeping his keyblade ready, he pressed on.

* * *

Roxas caught his breath, wiping sweat from his forehead. The Nobodies were getting more difficult to fight. He must be getting closer to whatever the voice had demanded him here for.

He felt his body jerk in fear when a familiar voice was suddenly calling out to him. He couldn't help but wonder just how long he'd been there. Watching him...

"Simply amazing Roxas," It spoke.

The compliment was empty, and coated with anger. Weren't nobodies supposed to not feel emotion...?

Roxas turns to face the other the irritable red head, finding Axel's arms crossed and a look annoyance clear on his face.

"Axel," You say, this time you really do remember him.

"You really do remember me now," He replies, dropping his arms, "I'm so FLATTERED," He's shouting suddenly and flames explode from the floor, sending a terrible heat wave through the room as they dance their way to the ceiling. "But you're too late!"

Mind racing in panic and adrenaline, Roxas shifts pulling out both of his keyblades, one a dark black, the other a bright white. Spinning them around Roxas slams them together, mentally preparing himself for the battle about to take place.

"Two?"

His keeps his gaze focused as he watches the flames dance around the other, feeding of his anger. He throws both arms out to his sides, lowering his face until loud clink sounds. He lifts his face wearing a deadly smirk as he flawlessly catches his round throwing knives. His eyes are burning again, appearing as deadly as a hunting tiger; his mouth twists to show his teeth, straight and white...

Heart pounding and the heat around them making it difficult to breathe, the two lung forward. Chakram's and Keyblade's slamming together_._ Roxas gasps out in pain when a single blade of Axel's weapon cuts into the skin of his arm.

Pain-fueled fury caused Roxas to react, throwing his keyblade upward, and slamming Axel ruthlessly in the chin. It sends him stumbling backwards and when Axel's emerald eyes connect with sapphire, that sly smirk snakes its way back onto his face. There was a heavy silence that weighted down between the two of them and within a spilt second, he was gone.

Blinking several times and spinning in search for the other, Roxas's heart thuds heavily in his ear drums. Feeling himself sweat in the panic of the sudden 'hide 'n seek' at hand Roxas grinds his teeth to stay calm. His body flinching at every noise, and he knew somewhere in the fire Axel was waiting, crouched like the predator.

And Roxas was the prey.

In a swift moment, Axel burst through the blazing wall of flames, knocking to wind out of Roxas as he tackled him from behind. The impact of the collision knocked both keyblades from his hands and Roxas found himself on his hands and knees with Axel towering over him. He could feel his stomach pressed lightly against his backside and tried to keep his thoughts focused on getting away from the other.

In panic, Roxas manages to force himself upward onto his own knees, struggling to get to his feet. He feels his heart in his throat as Axel's body presses more firmly against him, his leathery fingertips of Axel's gloves brushing against the skin just above his jeans.

Shuddering, Roxas attempts to elbow the man away from him as Axel's arms roughly wrap around his small frame, shoving his shirt upward, and keeping one of Roxas's arms locked behind him.

"St-stop it," Roxas tries to demand, his voice failing him under the circumstances. Axel's hands continue upward purposely brushing over the boys nipples.

"Hmm what's this," Axel snickers in a low tone, making the boy shiver and struggle against Axel's hold. He could feel the man smirking behind him, as his fingers continued to rub the sensitive skin.

"St-stop it- let me go," Roxas moaned, he felt himself panicking slightly, he still didn't remember this man completely.

Ignoring the protests, Axel lips gently kiss the back of Roxas's neck making the boy blush in embarrassment before squeezing the nipple between his fingers. A strange pleasure twists through the smaller boy making him jerk and blush at the touch.

"Axel, please st- ah!" The boy cries out as Axel's palm harshly presses against his arousal, a harsh wave of satisfaction stopping his complaint. Friction was begin to make his erection unbearable as Axel continued winning small moans and gasps from the boy in front of him.

"Na-no," Roxas gasps when he hears the button of his jeans snap open. "Don't-"

"Roxas," Axel whispers making Roxas's body _ache_, "I _want_ you."

Roxas whimpers and pulls away slightly as the other gently nipped at his ear, before beginning to suck on the lobe. Biting his lips Roxas tries to desperately ignore the pleasure taking over his sanity. Another harsh stroke and suddenly Axel's fingertips were brushing directly against his member.

"A-Axel," the boy cried out in shock as Axel took full hold of him. Roxas's faced burned at the feeling of the cool leather against the sensitive area. There was a pause and a gentle kiss to his neck and slowly Axel dragged his hand downward.

Roxas moans out greedily as Axel kept a _torturously _slow pace, making the boy's body arch forward in an attempt to get as much as he could. Somehow, without breaking pace, Axel managed to turn the boy to face him, smirking as the boy shuddered and moaned before him.

Lips parted, as he panted wildly Roxas nearly fell forward into the man, gripping his shoulders and impatiently pulling red strands of hair, his forehead rested between Axel's neck a shoulder as his body trembled, rocking forward into Axel's touch. Chasing that burn, wanting the release.

"Ah-Axel," Roxas mumbles, making Axel only pump faster as he panted, his mouth dry. He feels the man pull back slightly, their lips hovering close. Lifting just slightly with a gentle whimper and Axel presses his lips to Roxas's moving both hands to his back and rocking there hips together, muscling tightening at the sheer cruelty of friction.

Axel pulls away from the boy and forces him onto his back, the sudden change in actions stirring up Roxas's resistance once more. Moving quickly Axel is able to remove the boy's shoes and pants, followed by his own jacket and gloves.

Blue eyes widen at the sudden lack of clothing, Axel's arms, pale and muscular, his torso covered in just a skin-tight black tank-top. Roxas feels his face heat up with blush when the green eyes look down at him.

Ignoring the hands pressing gently against his shoulders, Axel steadily drags his lips downward licking and kissing each sensitive spot of Roxas's skin, making the boy writhe beneath him.

"Axel, no more," Roxas is saying as Axel licks only the skin around the boys erection, making the teen arch desperately trying to find relief. "No more."

There is a gently chuckle from the man above him, "You want me to leave you like this," he whispers. And before the boy can answer a finger presses against his entrance, before proceeding to force its way inside.

Roxas gasps loudly in discomfort, his body arching and his muscles tightening as his body reacts to the somewhat _familiar_ pain now burning in his backside. Another finger is added all too quickly.

"Hurts," the boy cries, gripping Axel's shoulders so tightly his knuckles are white. "It hurts, Axel."

"Relax," Axel whispers making the boy's body shiver, and somehow he manages to relax as the other begin to scissor him open farther. He slowly strokes the boy's erection to distract him.

Tears flow from the younger's eyes as the pain and pleasure mixed together, and finally Axel's fingers retreat. A small pause and the sound Axel's zipper makes Roxas's eyes widen in realization of what was to come next.

"No, Axel I don't-" His protest was cut short when he feels the other man's member gently budding against his entrance. "N-ah!"

In a quick motion Axel moves forward, pushing himself inside the other, and for a long second everything hurts, until he moves up just right.

He had Roxas memorized so well it was scary.

"Roxas," Axel growled in pleasure as he was surrounded with the smaller boy's tight heat, he continued slowly as the boy clings to his body nailing that bundle of nerves each time.

Roxas's face falls back, and his eyes roll back it pleasure, he wraps his legs around Axel's body, pulling the man in further with every thrust. Panting as that familiar heat begins to swell in his stomach.

"Axel, pa-please," Roxas groans, resistance long forgotten and Axel quickens his pace, slamming into the boy with all his might. Pants and groans of pleasure only grow louder as the two continue, nearing their breaking points.

"Axel, I-" The boy tries, his voice growing raw, his muscles so tight he can hardly breath. There is a gentle moan in reply as Axel's palm meets the boys weeping erection pumping him in time with each thrust. Overwhelming bliss burns between the two as they lose rhythm in the need for each other, voices and bodies blending together.

"Axel!" Roxas shouts as he cums harshly, losing himself in the ecstasy of his orgasm He feels Axel release inside him, and they continue rocking into one another as they ride the blind waves of pleasure until collapsing. One on top of the other.

"Roxas, Roxas," the other is suddenly sobbing his face pressed against the younger's bare sweaty chest. "I miss you, I miss you so much."

Roxas wraps his arms around his slender torso as he falls into the memory.

* * *

A cool breeze wafted the area, blowing gently against the small amount of skin his heavy black cloak failed to cover. The area was dark with thick rain clouds above, the only light comes form the neon signs of the buildings surrounding the area. He didn't have much farther to go.

His heart still pounded with Saíx's defeat pumping through his veins as he made his way down the silent street. He spotted that red hair almost instantly, but he did not turn. Instead he continued forward, eyes never leaving the path in front of him.

"Your mind's made up?"

Anger burned in the blond teen's chest. After everything Axel had done to him, after everything Axel had refused to tell him, he still spoke? Roxas stopped, turning his face the direction of the man behind him.

"Why did the keyblade chose me? I _have _to know."

There was a pause, and a loud shift as Axel threw himself from the wall, "You can't turn on the Organization," Axel shouts, his anger ripping through Roxas like knifes "You get on there bad side and they'll destroy you!"

It was too late for this; Roxas had already made his choice. Looking back at the man behind him, there was a moment's suspension, "No one would miss me." He said.

And he truly believed it.

He turns, moving forward, listening to the last words he thought he'd ever hear Axel say.

"That's not true! I would…"

"Axel," Roxas breathed.

And now he really _did_ remember.

Silence weighed over the two, as Axel kept his face buried in Roxas's skin. Until finally he lifted away, pulling out of the teen and helping the boy to stand and dress, "Roxas," he whispered when he knew he was out of time. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

Sapphire eyes met emeralds, as they embraced each other. "Yeah," Roxas whispered into the others ear "I'll be waiting."

Pulling away, Axel's body began to disappear into the darkness; water of held back tears lined his eyes. "Silly, just because you have a next life-"

_And he was gone._

Physical exhaustion weighted down on the boy as he forced himself forward, he knew that there was still something left to do.

* * *

"I hate you so much," Roxas shouted, anger fueled by pure adrenaline.

"Perhaps you could share some of that hatred with Sora; he's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me," Roxas shouted and he ran forward throwing his keyblade into the man cloaked in the strange red outfit that hid his face, apart from a single golden eye. His keyblade was once again met with nothing as the data based production disappeared completely.

He collapsed his body crashing as it burned up its last bit of adrenaline. Panting deeply to catch his breath his face lifts slowly when he hears the egg-like pod before him creak.

Slowly it opens.

A pair of blue orbs stare up at the other teen, the one he had seen in countless dreams before, floating in a deep sleep. Seeing him looking so peaceful only made Roxas feel the weight of his own exhaustion.

"Sora," he whispers to the boy "You're lucky," Roxas's eyes fall to the floor, where he spots his own legs.

His eyes widen in shock as he noticed he could see right through them, almost as if he were a ghost of some-sort. He lifted his hands to his face, he could see through them as well.

Hadn't Naminé said something about _not _disappearing?

Numbness washed over the blond teen as his eyes lifted to Sora once more, maybe he wasn't disappearing. Maybe now he'd be _whole._

"Looks like my summer vacation," He whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he soon faded into nothing "Is over."

* * *

End. Thanks so much for reading. =D

Once again just a little update. Adding a comma here and there, correcting some words and changing the past tense to present. I hope everything reads okay, because I'm going to leave it like this for a while.

Thank you to everyone who has commented so far, I really appreciate the support.

Any constructive criticism is welcome, and comments/reviews make me really happy =D


End file.
